The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly exercise apparatus having a connection assembly for connecting a user-gripped handle to a resistance-bearing cable.
Exercise apparatus are known with various connection assemblies for connecting a user-gripped handle to a resistance-bearing cable. The present invention provides a simple, effective, quick connect assembly for accomplishing the noted connection.